Commonly, receivers for harvested crops, such as baskets and cotton compacting chambers of cotton module builders and packagers, include a live floor, that is, a floor including at least one conveyor such as a chain thereon for moving crops such as cotton, particularly, a compacted body or module of cotton, across the floor and through an open unloading doorway of the receiver and onto a conveyor surface of an unloading door or ramp. Such cotton modules presently can weigh as much as about 11,000 pounds, and it is desirable for the floor of the receiver and the conveyor surface of the door or ramp to be substantially coplanar, unobstructed, and also smooth and provide a low friction surface for conveyance of the cotton module thereover. This is to minimize forces required to be exerted against the body or module of cotton for conveying it from the receiver and over the door or ramp and onto the ground or another location, and to minimize exertion of forces thereagainst which would tend to weaken or break the compacted module apart, such that the module is conveyed from the receiver and over the door or ramp in a controlled manner and in as intact a state as possible. It is further contemplated to provide an upper surface on the floor of the cotton receiver and on the conveying surface of the door or ramp, composed of a sheet or layer of a low friction material, and it would be desirable that, with this surface or layer, the door or ramp be still capable of pivoting relative to the floor without interference. It is still further contemplated that the conveyors of the door or ramp be commonly driven and pivotable relative to the floor of the receiver without interference or other problems.
Therefore, what is sought is to provide one or more of the advantages and overcome one or more of the problems set forth above.